


At Last

by magician



Series: At Last Duology [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, F/M, Family, M/M, Post-Canon, Sentinel Bingo Card, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Sometimes, happiness comes at last.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo for the prompt "happy ending". Posted just in time for Lunar New Year - Year of the Dog. Gung hay fat choy!
> 
> And Happy International Fanworks Day, AO3! Thanks for all the support so we can display our fanworks in such a great environment.

Blair came down the loft stairs, fastening a sapphire cufflink in the sleeve of his light blue silk shirt.  "How am I doing on time?" he asked.  
  
Jim shook his head.  Blair had never gotten into the habit of wearing a watch.  "Twenty minutes 'til her plane lands, plenty of time. Where's your gun-- _ah_ , ankle holster."  
  
Blair grinned.  "I can't mar this silhouette with a gun." He put on a blue vest that matched the cuff links, as well as his earrings.  His hair, which had gotten even longer since he joined the force, framed his face perfectly.  _It should_ , Jim said to himself, _he spent enough time in the bathroom this morning_.  
  
"You look gorgeous, babe," Jim said, giving him a sentinel once-over and finding nothing out of place.  
  
"I have to work hard to keep up with you," Blair said, coming up to Jim and straightening the tie that really didn't need straightening. "You make gorgeous look easy."  He reached up to give Jim a light kiss, which immediately deepened. He pulled back.  "Twenty minutes, huh?  Damn it."  
  
Jim chuckled.  "That's my insatiable lover.  You got everything?  Keys?  Badge?  Phone?"  
  
Blair patted his pockets and nodded.  "We'll see you there. Drive carefully, and if you see someone jaywalking, look away, man. You do _not_ want to be late."  Jim gave him the finger and Blair laughed as he closed the door.

 

 

*****

  
One perk of being a cop was being able to park at the airport curb.  He waved at one of the guards and ran inside to meet Naomi.  She was just coming down the escalator, looking diaphanous in a light-green flowing dress.  "Mom!" Blair called out, waving. "You look beautiful."  Mother and son embraced, then he took her small valise and escorted her out the doors.  "How was your flight?"  
  
"A little tiring, with the layover.  But seeing you is rejuvenating," she enthused.  "Are we going straight to the ceremony?"  
  
"Yes," Blair answered. "Do you need anything before we get there?  Some food or a drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine.  Besides," she said, "I understand food and drink will be the last things in short supply."  
  
Blair grinned.  "You're so right.  You should see the menu.  It goes on forever."  Blair closed the passenger door and put the valise in the back seat.  "How do you like my new car?"  
  
"It's lovely, although I guess that's not the best adjective for an off-road vehicle. But I like the color and it's comfy." She smiled and settled into her seat.  
  
Blair buckled in, then turned the key and merged into traffic.  "So, let me give you a quick run-down.  I know you've probably seen a Chinese wedding ceremony.  This will follow many of the traditional conventions, but they've modified some of the rituals.  
  
"Right now, they're going through the processions between the bride and groom's houses, with all the usual challenges and answers and haggling.  Since they've lived in the same home for so long, and so many of her family are coming from out of town, they've rented out the Claymore Mansion."  
  
"Mansion!  Sounds grand," Naomi said with a smile.  
  
"It is, but it's also practical.  The main building has the Great Hall for the wedding ceremony, the banquet hall for the feast and several conference rooms that they'll use for decorations and displays, as well as enough bedrooms to hold all the out-of-town guests.  But it also has bungalows and a couple of nice outbuildings.  One of them is subbing for the groom's home and the other for the bride's parent's home.  So, they can do all the traipsing back and forth without even getting their feet wet." Blair explained.  "Since we never know what the weather will be, that was a big plus.  Especially because Sally drew the line at being carried in a sedan chair.  
  
"Anyway, they're doing all the pre-wedding ceremonial stuff, like offering gifts and dowry, having the astrological charts explained by the fortune teller, exchanging letters of intent, etcetera.  Usually, all of that would be accomplished over months, of course, but with the parents only just arriving last week, things needed to be streamlined.  By the time we arrive, they should be wrapping up and the actual wedding ceremony will begin shortly after."  
  
"And what are we expected to do? Do you have to be part of the wedding party?"  
  
"No, just part of the adoring crowd.  We might be handed some gongs and drums and be expected to join in making noise or music."  He pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the Claymore. He handed his keys to the valet and opened Naomi's door.  
  
"Oh, just a minute, sweetie.  Let me get something out of my bag." She rummaged around and brought out a package.  "I know the tradition is red envelopes, and I've got one, but I found this lovely Bodhisattva with jewels in her chakras--I just couldn't resist!"     
  
"I'm sure they'll love it, Mom." He offered her his arm, which she linked to happily.  "Let's go celebrate!"

 

 

*****

  
Jim spied his brother as he entered the Mansion's Great Hall. He came up and shoulder-bumped Steven, then hugged him.  "Looks like controlled chaos here," Jim remarked as he looked around.  
  
"That might be how it looks," Steven replied, "but it's much more like a choreographed ballet than a free-for-all."  
  
"Have you seen Dad?"  
  
Steve nodded.  "Many times already.  I was around when they were doing the ritual exchanges and going back and forth between the groom's and bride's households.   As the youngest of our clan, Becky accompanied her grandfather to meet Sally's relatives and brought gifts. She was so proud and excited. Even though it was very scripted, it was also very moving.  I think if it'd been up to Sally, she would have avoided doing any of the traditions, but they meant so much to her parents that she allowed it.  I'm glad, because she looks radiant."  
  
Jim smiled, happy that the only real mother figure in his life was getting the royal treatment.  "Well, she deserves every bit of happiness they can give her. Anything I need to do here?"  
  
Steven shook his head.  "Not a thing.  You and Blair were witnesses at City Hall for the civil ceremony yesterday, so the State of Washington is satisfied.  Now, it's the family's turn to give their blessings.  Oh," he added, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "As sons of the groom, we should check out the dessert table. Just to make sure it's up to snuff, of course." With that, he indicated the closed doors to a conference room.  
  
The table was literally covered with all manner of sweets, from candied fruits, to moon cakes, to sesame cookies to nian gao.  In the center was the only thing that looked traditionally Western; a tiered wedding cake, frosted in white buttercream and covered with a cascade of fondant cherry blossoms. "What flavor?" Jim asked as he eyed the cake.  
  
"Need you ask?" Steven replied. "Almond. It's Sally's recipe, of course. I got a piece of the trimmings and, believe me, it's as good as we remembered."  
  
Jim looked around to make sure no one was watching. He snatched an egg custard tart and took a bite, groaning in pleasure.  Steven laughed, then picked up a red bean cake and did the same.    
  
Jim eyed the table, contemplating another treat, then decided against it. "I'll see you at the ceremony," he said, giving Steven another hug. "I'm going to check on Dad."

 

 

*****

  
When Jim entered the room, William had finished dressing.  A couple of Sally's nephews were putting on the finishing touches, making sure everything was right.  William thanked them, and they left.  
  
"You look sharp, Dad," Jim grinned.  "Red looks good on you."  
  
William turn his head, looking all around at the traditional changshan he was wearing. The embroidered dragon and phoenix matched his bride's gown.  He might have been more comfortable in a tux, but he wore it well. He nodded. "They did a great job of tailoring, didn't they?"  
  
Jim nodded.  "Is there anything else you need to do to get ready?"  
  
"No, just show up.  Everything else is done."  
  
"No kidding.  I know this is a modified ceremony, but it's still pretty spectacular.  The decorations, the fireworks, and I've seen the menu.  All I can say is wow."  
  
William smiled. "It definitely took a village to put this together.  I'm glad all I had to do was show up--and write the check."  
  
"And pop the question," Jim added.  "I gotta ask, Dad; what took you so long?"  
  
"I did ask, years ago," William said softly.  
  
Jim's smile was immediately replaced with concern. "I never realized.  What happened?"  
  
"She turned me down. I never asked her why. It might have been that her family back then still had hopes she would marry some nice doctor or lawyer--or _any_ man, as long as he was Chinese.  Or perhaps she just didn't like the man that I was back then," William said, looking steadily at Jim. He didn't have to go into detail; they'd been through their own détente. "I accept her now, including all of her past, as she does me.  We're content that we will be together, at last."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad.  I didn't know."  
  
William put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Today, of all days, there will be no sorrows and no regrets." Jim nodded.  "Well, let's get this show on the road."

 

 

*****

  
The wedding ceremony fascinated those who knew nothing about it and satisfied those who did.  There were a few changes to tradition.  Since William's parents had passed, the bride and groom prepared and served tea to her parents instead of his, then continued to serve every member of her family, from oldest to the youngest, Sally's great-niece, who was two. After they were done, there was a murmur among her family; obviously the tea ceremony had passed muster.  
  
Although there was normally no officiant, they had a Buddhist priest from Sally's temple to do a blessing. The bride and groom turned to face the guests, smiling with hands clasped, silently announcing their marriage.      
  
They had entered the main hall to the sound of cheers, drumming and fireworks; they left the same way.  One tradition they couldn't shortcut was the insistence that everyone take a picture with the happy couple.  As quick as the photographer was working, it still took hours.  Fortunately, there were plenty of drinks and appetizers to keep everyone happy while they waited. The happiness was contagious; people who had been strangers were becoming fast friends.  
  
A tradition they _were_ able to eliminate was the opening and announcing of the money gifts. Guests were asked to make donations to either the Buddhist temple or the local Habitat for Humanity, a cause William had come to know and admire.  He and his sons had even participated in a couple of projects.  So, the judicious pile of bright red envelopes would help two very good causes and make everyone feel good.    
  
William and Sally had stayed in their traditional garments for the pictures, but they slipped away to change, while the ushers moved the guests into the banquet hall. Once everyone was in the room, they were announced. Sally wore a simple, blush-pink silk banner gown; William wore a tux with matching cummerbund.  
  
The decorations were simple and meaningful. Embroidered silk fabric panels and brush paintings adorned the walls.  On the tables, which were covered in red and gold cloths, bamboo bowls held lotus flowers.  A small band played soft music.  The emcee invited people to sit where they liked, and the guests started staking out their places.  
  
Blair and Jim had made the rounds, greeting people they knew and introducing themselves to those they didn't.  The guests were almost all from Sally's side; William choosing to invite only family and close friends. Jim greeted some of William's golfing buddies, some childhood friends William had kept in touch with who'd traveled from Ohio, and a distant cousin and his wife who lived in California.  Jim sat down with them to catch up; Blair gave Jim's shoulder a squeeze and left.  
  
Blair continued to wander, finally coming up to Claire, Steven's wife, giving her a hug. "Hey," he said, looking around. "Where are the kids?"  
  
"You're joking, right?  Why would they stay with their parents when there are other kids to play with?"  She pointed to the courtyard where her children were playing tag with Sally's younger relatives.  "Should we find a seat?"  
  
"Wherever you like.  Jim is communing with some of William's old friends.  He'll find us."  
  
Claire waved at two women who were seated by themselves at a table, talking fast in Chinese. "Those are the Chen sisters.  They've been here a couple of months, staying with Sally and William.  They arranged everything, and I do mean everything. Let's go sit with them."  
  
After introductions, Blair found himself happily immersed, learning the details and history of Chinese wedding ceremonies. The sisters were lively and entertaining.  They called servers over to bring wine and special foods, delighted to explain their significance to their rapt audience.  
  
Naomi was wandering the room, wine glass in hand, admiring the decorations when she heard a familiar voice. "Naomi Sandburg, as I live and breathe. You're a sight for sore eyes!"  
  
Naomi turned to look, and then looked up, and up. Taller than Jim, Simon Banks towered over practically everyone in the room.  Naomi gave a laugh of delight and walked right into his arms for a hug.  "It's so lovely to see you, Simon. Blair didn't say you'd be here. How have you been? How's your son? Isn't this just the loveliest wedding you've ever attended?"  
  
Simon chuckled.  "Take a breath, Naomi. I'll answer all your questions. Let's go get a drink." They chatted, eventually making their way to the Chens' table.  Simon, wisely, kept business talk to a minimum.  
  
Just then, dinner was announced. Everyone took their seats and servers, carrying trays of food, emerged from the kitchen.

 

 

*****

  
The feast had been going on for hours, with course after course being served and enjoyed.  The entire room had taken on a congenial air, as drinks flowed and conversations became more animated.  William stood up and clinked a spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention. As he began to speak, servers passed out glasses filled with champagne.  
  
"For those of you who have known me long enough, you know that this is my third marriage." There were murmurs among the guests.  "As the saying goes," he continued, "third time's the charm.  I can't think of a more charming, loving and beautiful woman than this one, who has graced me by agreeing to be my bride. 

"Sally, you've helped raise my boys, and the good men they've become is largely due to your love and influence.  You've seen me at my worst and helped me become my best. Today, you've made me the happiest and luckiest man in the world." William turned to their guests and picked up his champagne flute. "So, everyone please raise your glasses to toast my beautiful bride."  
  
Then, William held out his hand to Sally and guided her to the dance floor.  They took their first dance while the band played "At Last".  

 

 

~~the end~~

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know cherry blossoms are more famous in Japanese culture than Chinese, but they do have big cherry tree parks in China. Since I made the almond cake with cherry blossoms in the picture, I thought I'd tweak the story to include it. ;^)


End file.
